


You're more than enough

by SpaceShatters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Platonic Logince - Freeform, he does get that hug, post pof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: "Roman, " Logan says, voice barely above a whisper "...you have a tendency to let your insecurities well up inside you and not talk about them until it's too late."Roman wants to protest, truly, he does, but Logan can't be anymore right.Or: Logan comes to Roman after Pof and comforts him because the boi needs some love.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	You're more than enough

The door to Roman's room slams shut, a few photographs falling down to the floor with the force.

His vision clouds with tears that he hastily blinks away but they're cascading down his face as soon as he can't hold them any longer.  
They fall freely, shamefully.

To think he was so stupid, so very stupid to think that Patton will always side by him. That Thomas would side by him.

He foolishly believed that Deceit would forever remain the villian, that he would always be Thomas' hero.

"Roman?" 

Roman's head snaps up to where the voice comes from. It's Logan. Standing at his door with a book in hand, looking almost awkward.

He sniffs, wiping the tears away as he rests his back against the wall.  
He's currently seated on his bed, pillows surrounding him, his knees tucked up against his chest, his trousers damp from his recent tears.

"Hi Microsoft nerd, " he says, forcing his lips up into a smile. "need my assistance in something?"

"Not paticularly no."

Roman pauses, looking at Logan with confusion. Logan notices this and explains:

"I came to ask how you are doing. From what I can tell, not well." Logan shuts the door behind him and walks over to the bed "My apologize for coming in unnanounced."

That enough makes Roman's bottom lip wobble ever so slightly, brows upturned, and that worry in Logan's expression just makes him all the more emotional

"I..understand that I'm not the best at comfort but..I think that if you'd like to talk, I'd be figuratively open to hearing it."

That's what sets Roman off.

There's a strangled sob that falls from his lips before he's burrying his face in his hands, tears falling once more.

He can practically hear Logan panicking about what to do.

The bed dips and Roman peeks from between his fingers, Logan's sat himself down on the edge of the bed, his arms out in a small invitaion- he inhales sharply before lunging forward to hug Logan tightly.

There's a slight hesitation in the others actions as he rests one hand on Roman's back and the other on the back of his head, Roman's rests his forehead on Logan's chest, his arms around his waist and clinging to the back of his button-up.

"Roman, " Logan says, voice barely above a whisper "...you have a tendency to let your insecurities well up inside you and not talk about them until it's too late."

Roman wants to protest, truly, he does, but Logan can't be anymore right.

"You see the bad things about yourself and not enough of the good. You have a lot of good things about you, Roman. You should give yourself more credit." Has Roman been that obvious? How can Logan tell? He's the only one that's come to him after an episode.

"I understand that this is because of the situation that happened just a few minutes prior, yes?" Roman hums in agreement, Logan continues on "While I understand your point of view in this, Janus' presence at the table, as you so put it, is a part of Thomas accepting that he isn't perfect. And that's okay."

Roman exhales heavily, he's about to say something when he feels Logan's hand lightly running through his hair

"I'm aware of your dislike to him, it's perfectly justified with how he's treated you in the past but he wants to be accepted..he isn't a Disney Villian in need of conquering, he's a side who comes from being repressed in need of help."

Roman feels tears prickling at his eyes once more, he doesn't blink them away, he lets them fall, holding onto Logan as he sobs into his shirt.

Minutes, maybe hours pass, and Roman feels awful, tired and guilty.

"I.." he croaks out, clearing his throat before trying once more "I called him a middle school librarian, Lo...I made fun of him in such a vulnerable state, I'm-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Logan begins, "You feel guilty Roman, that doesn't make you horrible, or ignorant, or hatefull. It wasn't right to say that, yes, but you make fun of things you do not understand. It's simply how you react."

Roman frowns, looking up at Logan, tear streaks trailing down his face

"Logan, I'm scared...scared that Thomas won't look at me as his hero anymore- what if me saying that made him hate me-- what if-"

"You're magnifying. Thomas doesn't think any less of you because of what happened, he thinks of you as his hero still and he most definitely doesn't hate you."

Roman blinks up at Logan.

"You're more than enough, Roman..don't think any less of yourself because of what has happened." Logan states "I can assure you that Janus feels bad about what he said..he was defending himself, trying to seem less vulnerable."

Roman huffs out a laugh, carefully sitting up  
"Geez teach, you say you're not good at comforting and yet here you are treating me like Padre does." he comments

Logan scoffs, adjusting his glasses

"I'm not treating you as Patton would, in that situation, there would be a lot more 'kiddo' and affection involved. I am merely stating facts to help you feel better."

"And the hug?"

"You looked like you needed one- I simply wanted to help-"

"Aha, so you do care!"

Logan stops and Roman internally swears because of course Logan doesn't, he is logic after all-

"Of course I do." Roman looks to him "You're my friend, Roman. I care about your mental well being as much as Patton and Virgil do."

That just makes Roman almost cry again, but when asked about why he has tears in his eyes, he blames it on how emotional he is.

"Well..if you'd like to, we can...watch a Disney movie, I believe I've heard that doing things one enjoys helps after crying or a distressing situation."

Roman beams, unable to stop himself.

"Do I?!" he says with a firm nod.

"Alright, go and pick out the movie then, I'll get some snacks."

Roman rushes to his shelf where dvd's are stacked from top to bottom with Disney films, and he turns to Logan just before he begins to search through the shelf.

"Oh and Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Logan blinks a few times, looking at Roman before he smiles breifly 

"Of course."


End file.
